


About a Boy

by deaddarkness



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Declarations Of Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, first time lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 20:14:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8814730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deaddarkness/pseuds/deaddarkness
Summary: Yurio reminisces about how he met Otabek and how he influenced his skating to a point where he wanted more than just a friendship.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The title is based of Nirvanas - About a Girl which the lyrics fit the relationship which Yurio and Otabek have this story about how they met, how they grew to love each other in a sense that Yurio is mature age of 16. song lyrics here  
> "About A Girl"
> 
> I need an easy friend  
> I do with an ear to lend  
> I do think you fit this shoe  
> I do, won't you have a clue?
> 
> I'll take advantage while  
> You hang me out to dry  
> But I can't see you every night  
> Free
> 
> I do
> 
> I'm standing in your line  
> I do hope you have the time  
> I do pick a number, too  
> I do keep a date with you
> 
> I'll take advantage while  
> You hang me out to dry  
> But I can't see you every night  
> Free
> 
> I do
> 
> I need an easy friend  
> I do with an ear to lend  
> I do think you fit this shoe  
> I do, won't you have a clue?
> 
> I'll take advantage while  
> You hang me out to dry  
> But I can't see you every night  
> No, I can't see you every night  
> Free
> 
> I do... [4x]

Yurio was cowering away from the descending mob of his fellow followers he hated having hordes of uncontrollable women wanting him, he didn’t really appreciate them at all, true he had a squad of admirers he hope will rival JJ and his annoying fiance. He hope that he will see JJ take a huge downfall back to earth and realise he can’t be the king of ice skating. It was then the sudden thrumming of a Harley Davidson came down the alley and halted he stared at the beautiful beast of a machine it was the man who was riding it, Otabek Altin he looked ferocious and at that moment the only option for Yurio to escape with. “You going to get on” he said in his deep voice as he threw a helmet into Yurio’s open hands. Sudden breeze whip through his blonde locks and stared at Otabek he was oozing with masculinity something he wanted for so long. Taking the option he leap onto the back helmet on and they sped away from the mad women.

Yurio felt the wind in his hair and realise he took a choice, a choice he rarely do accept someone else’s help to get away from his problems. He often would fight and spat lewd comments put on a tough appearance though deep down he wanted someone who can understand him. Otabek was the one guy who he can. After driving around the streets of Barcelona Yurio held onto Otabek tightly, the idea he was close to this man was something he never would do himself. He rarely hugs anyone besides his own grandfather, and he still feels such distaste towards Victor and Yuri. Their relationship made him feel sick more so made him feel unwanted.

Soon the engine died off and Otabek stopped at a nearby lookout. “Come let’s go to the top so much I want to tell you” he said as he climbed off the bike. Yurio followed in silence they climbed the stairs, why was he here? He thought to himself. 

The fact the area was quiet and no sign of fangirls he was glad it was empty; it was just him and Otabek. The sun was setting and the sky was golden yellow over the colourful buildings, Otabek told him how he admires Yurio saying he had the eyes of a soldier. That moment Yurio thought someone sees me as more of a man, than a feminine boy made to look like an angel. Yurio couldn’t help but feel something swell up inside him, what is this emotion? Whenever Otabek looks at him he didn’t look at him like everyone did. It was like he looking past his femineity into the hidden man inside him.

Then Otabek offered his hand and ask to be friends, Yurio stared at the hand and up at this man who was someone he knew for a long time and didn’t realise he admire him from afar. “I will, Otabek” Yurio did blush slightly as Otabek smiled he held his handshake from there he pulled Yurio closer into a hug. Yurio couldn’t believe it though it was nice being close to Otabek warm body it was getting chilly but he soon pulled away and stood there glaring at him. “Can’t believe I just did that....I didn’t mind it at all” Yurio thought as Otabek just started to walk back towards the stairs quietly.

 

“Do you want to go out for coffee?” Otabek said as he stood near the stairs Yurio bit his lip this feeling was foreign to him, he was always the arrogant snow tiger in everyone’s eyes. “Sure” Yurio grumbled as he came to the stairs Otabek didn’t look at him again he walked down the stairs Yurio trailed a step or two back. From there they went to a place sat down and talked Yurio couldn’t stop taking his eyes off Otabek, he may just found him as a friend though he let his mind wander into some dark unknown depths. It wasn’t long until everyone else ended up with them at a table eating dinner only for it go pear shaped so fast. Yurio was left horrified to find out Yuri and Victor were engaged in a sense, the fact that he notice Otabek sarcastic clapping clearly he was trying to see supportive when he wasn’t.

Of course then JJ interrupted as soon has he said his words everyone bailed back to the hotel, oddly enough Yurio notice Otabek was walking with him. Otabek was looking distant as Yurio looked at the buildings and the lights from the Christmas decorations. Soon his eyes went to Yuri and victor notice they were holding hands and chatting, he was never going to have Victor as his own coach. They soon reached the lift inside the hotel oddly enough Otabek pulled Yurio into an empty lift and hit the button. Yurio stood there looking at him as he turned and smiled.

“It’s good to finally be alone with you again, I hope we could become more than friends. Until your old enough I hope you consider it”  
Otabek said as his hand rested on Yurio’s shoulder. Yurio mouth fell open as he grabbed Otabek’s wrist tightly and pulled it off.  
“I agreed to be your friend because I don’t have anyone else in this damn contest to confine with. Us we are just rivals who happened to share common experiences and feelings....”  
Yurio trailed off when the elevator went ding.  
Yurio jumped off and then tried to find his room oddly enough Otabek grabbed him and shoved him into a nearby door and held him close, his warm breath caressing his face. His eyes boring deep into his sea green ones, Yurio was turning bright red as Otabek face was so close to his. His lips soon moved to Yurio’s ear “I doubt you will last long, clearly we both seek the same thing. Though now I realise how much I truly yearn for you. I’ll wait until your 16th birthday comes. As for now” he pulled away and walked off. Yurio was left ravaged his heart almost jumped out of his throat and he slumped against the door watching Otabek disappear.  
\------------------------------  
Yurio remembered that day clearly, that moment stay with him and he dreamed that he was soon entwined with that man. Oh how he remembers the first sexual dream he had he woke up in a cold sweat yet he was going through puberty. Whenever a contest arises, Yurio had a reason to skate his best sure his grandfather was no 1 though, Otabek was now eclipsing that position. Otabek tried his hardest and thought of Yurio whenever he skated. It wasn’t long until after the grand prix and Yurio was now older that the offered can be sealed. Yurio loved Otabek deeply; and the fact he took him on motorbike rides about the area to seek sanctuaries for them to be alone with their thoughts and feelings. Yurio approached Otabek was in the corner of the crowded banquet hall, he wore blue suit and blue was clearly the colour he will always wear. Otabek favour the classic black and white with a bow tie that made Yurio quiver. “Yurio, I have to say congrats are in order” Otabek mumbled though Yurio stood with his hands in his pockets and didn’t want to look at Otabek in the eye. 

“It’s been a while coming, though when I skate I thought about you. I couldn’t help it”  
Otabek sipped his drink and smiled stoic like he always does, he clearly wasn’t enjoying the banquet as much as Yurio soon grabbed his hand suddenly and held it tightly. “I thought about you too, I honestly glad we have each other” Otabek whispered Yurio was turning red in the face. Yurio pulled Otabek around the corner into the next room and pinned him against the wall, Otabek allowed him to be rough, rough was the way that turned Yurio into a passionate animal he harbours deep down. Yurio wanted Otabek so bad it was killing him as he soon planted a rough kiss on his lips. God the feeling was amazing compare to his dreams. Otabek tongue was soon wrestling his he grabbed Yurio around the waist and wrapped a leg around him. Yurio couldn’t stop the kissing it was like a drug he wanted and now he was addicted too. Yurio pulled away leaving a saliva trail between the two of them panting.

“I need... you.....” Yurio was in such a lustful state Otabek pulled him further down the hall towards the mens bathroom. He made sure it was clear before locking the door. Yurio couldn’t believe the situation he was in, though he had a throbbing feeling below that was soon released Otabek undid his pants and slid his hand in around his erection and stroke it, “I never thought ill see this side of you” Otabek purred as he kissed Yuri’s ear. Yurio threw a leg around Otabek waist as he panted heavily over Otabeks shoulder. “Please...do it” he cried before being silenced with another kiss. It wasn’t long before Otabek had removed his clothes and stroke his lover some more. Yurio wanted to bite deep into Otabek bare shoulder, his nails dug into his muscles as he felt such ecstasy. Is this why everyone enjoys sex? He never thought he will end up having sex with anyone because he was so closed minded and a loner but he was feeling the pain and pleasure of it all. Yurio tried to refrain from crying out loudly he was worried that people wanted to use the bathroom and their inside having sex on against the wall by the basins.  
After one last thrust Yurio came and so did Otabek and the feeling following them was amazing. Otabek loved the way Yurio looked now, vulnerable yet beautiful. “I.... I....” Yurio couldn’t form any words though Otabek reached for some paper towels and got up off the floor.

“We better cleanup...” he said as he returned from the basin with the wet towel. Yurio took it and felt the coolness and wetness against his flesh. Otabek followed suit Yurio was loving the sight before him, he was afraid he feel very turned on again wanting another round of rough sex. Though Otabek helped and soon they were back in their clothes and trying to regain some modesty before going back out again. “Otabek.... can we please pretend we didn’t do that, well I don’t want people to know....” Yurio griped as they reached the bathroom door. Otabek just nodded as he unlocked the door and they left back into the banquet hall.


End file.
